


Сон в летнюю ночь

by Arabella77



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: В Шервудском лесу можно повстречать не только Робин ГудаКроссовер с отрывком из книги "Понедельник начинается в субботу" А. и Б.Стругацких
Kudos: 1





	Сон в летнюю ночь

Робин проснулся посреди ночи оттого, что неподалеку разговаривали. Осторожно сел, чтобы не разбудить Марион, и огляделся. Его друзья мирно спали и наверняка видели уже десятый сон. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки дремоты, и прислушался. "Солдаты шерифа? Нет, вряд ли". Неслышно приблизился Назир. Жизнь воина приучила его спать чутко, и он пробудился одновременно с командиром.

Судя по голосам, разговаривали двое.

— …а в другой день никак? — вздохнул первый.

— Никак, — отозвался второй. — У меня, может быть, вдохновение…

— Вдохновение у него… — проворчал первый. — Тоже мне… у тебя совесть есть, Василий?

— …есть… а они все равно спят, — не унимался второй. По-видимому, тот самый, кого назвали Василием.

Тем временем на своей лежанке завозился Тук.

— …ладно, только тихо, — буркнул первый. — И не здесь, а чуть дальше… и дернуло же меня связаться с этой ходячей самодеятельностью…

Пригибаясь, как солдаты под обстрелом, Робин с Назиром пошли на голоса. Луна светила ярко, окрестности были видны, как на ладони. К счастью, идти пришлось недалеко. Второй удачей было то, что на опушке, к которой они вышли, росли густые заросли жимолости. Здесь и не дуло, и лунный свет не мешал, да и их самих со стороны не было видно. Чуть поодаль серебром поблескивала гладь пруда.  
На поляне кто-то обстоятельно откашливался.

— Ну-с, так… — сказал хорошо поставленный мужской голос. — В некотором королевстве, в некотором государстве, жил-был король, по имени… мнэ-э… ну, в конце концов, неважно. Скажем, мнэ-э… Генрих… и было у него четыре сына-королевича… (или три?) Первый… мнэ-э-э… младший был Ванюша-дурак, а вот старший?…

— Мне бы саблю да коня, да на линию огня… — негромко запел он.

Подобравшись как можно ближе, друзья удобнее залегли в кустах и выглянули. В первый момент они не поверили своим глазам. Неподалеку, привалившись к раскидистому дубу, сидел Гизборн. А спиной к нему стоял в глубокой задумчивости большущий, каких они никогда не видели, черно-серый, разводами, кот с длинными торчащими усами. В зубах у него был зажат цветок кувшинки. Кот смотрел себе под ноги и тянул: "Мнэ-э-э…" Потом он тряхнул лохматой головой, заложил передние лапы за спину и, слегка сутулясь, словно аббат де Рено во время воскресной проповеди, плавным шагом пошел в сторону пруда.

"Так это и есть _Василий?_ " — невольные зрители с изумлением переглянулись и, зачарованные происходящим, вновь повернули головы в сторону поляны.

— Хорошо… — говорил кот сквозь зубы. — Бывали-живали граф да графиня. У графа, у графини был один сын… мнэ-э… дурак, естественно…

— Ой… — чей-то тихий вздох, раздавшийся позади Назира, было немедленно и безжалостно подавлен. Быстро оглядевшись, сарацин обнаружил, что друзья не только успели проснуться и отыскать их с Робином, но и занять уютные местечки. Джон каким-то образом ухитрился устроиться рядом с ним.

Тем временем кот с досадой выплюнул цветок и, весь сморщившись, потер лоб.

— Отчаянное положение, — проговорил он. — Ведь кое-что помню! "Ха-ха-ха! Будет чем полакомиться: конь на обед, рыцарь — на ужин…" Откуда бы это? А рыцарь, сами понимаете — дурак, отвечает: "Эх ты, поганое чудище, не уловивши ясна сокола, да кушаешь…" Потом, естественно, турнир, каленая стрела, голову чудищу долой… Девица спасена, главный приз — наш. Шериф, выходи, подлый трус!

Кот сардонически засмеялся, потом вздохнул.

— Есть еще такая болезнь — склероз, — сообщил он неизвестно кому.

В ответ в глубине пруда что-то булькнуло, у зарослей кувшинок разбежались круги, словно в воду кто-то бросил камешек.

— …приплыла к нему рыбка, спросила: "Чего тебе надобно, старче?" — продолжал вещать кот. — А тот ей, дурак, отвечает: "Маловато будет…"

Он снова вздохнул, повернул обратно к дубу и запел: "Спи, моя радость, усни. Мнэ-э-э… в доме погасли огни…"

Он в третий раз вздохнул, и некоторое время шел молча. Поравнявшись с дубом, он вдруг немузыкально заорал: "Баю-баюшки-баю, не ложися на краю…"

В лапах у него вдруг оказался псалтерион — никто даже не заметил, где он его взял. Он отчаянно ударил по нему лапой и, цепляясь когтями за струны, заорал еще громче, словно бы стараясь заглушить музыку:

— Саве ву планте ле шу,  
а ля моде, а ля моде?  
Саве ву планте ле шу,  
а ля моде де ше ну?… *

— Он еще будет нас учить, как правильно капусту сажать, — тихо пробурчал Джон, которому Тук шепотом перевел слова норманнской песенки. На Джона тут же зашикали: "Не мешай!" Назир же попросту ткнул приятеля локтем в бок.

Кот ненадолго замолк, и некоторое время шагал, молча стуча по струнам. Потом тихонько, неуверенно запел:

— У флорентийца славный кот,  
Его боятся даже лоси.  
Храмовником зовется тот,  
Кто друга в черный час не бросит…

Он вернулся к дубу, прислонил к нему псалтерион и почесал задней ногой за ухом.

— Труд, труд и труд, — сказал он. — Только труд!

Он снова заложил лапы за спину и пошел влево от дуба, бормоча:

— Дошло до меня, о, великий государь, что в славном графстве Ноттингемшире жил-был мельник. И был у него сын… или два сына?… впрочем, неважно… по имени… — он стал на четвереньки, выгнул спину и злобно зашипел. — Вот с этими именами у меня особенно отвратительно! Эдмунд… Ричард… Кто-то оф откуда-то… Н-ну хорошо, назовем его Робином. Робин оф… мнэ-э… ин зе Худ… Все равно не помню, что было с этим мельником и его сыном… Ну и Хэрн с ним, начнем другую…

Шервудская компания лежала в кустах и, затаив дыхание, с изумлением смотрела, как злосчастный сказитель бродит около дуба то вправо, то влево. Бормочет, откашливается, подвывает, мычит, становится от напряжения на все четыре лапы — словом, мучается несказанно.

Диапазон его знаний был грандиозен. Ни одной сказки и ни одной песни он не знал больше чем наполовину, но это были английские, валлийские, французские, немецкие, испанские, итальянские, турецкие и персидские сказки, легенды, баллады, притчи, песни и частушки. Имелись даже сказания далекой и загадочной страны русов…

Склероз приводил его в бешенство, несколько раз он бросался на ствол дуба и драл кору когтями, он шипел и плевался, и глаза его при этом горели как у дьявола, а пушистый хвост, толстый, как полено, то смотрел в зенит, то судорожно подергивался, то хлестал его по бокам.

Но единственной песенкой, которую он допел до конца, была "В лесу родилась елочка", а единственной сказочкой, которую он связно рассказал, была "Али-Баба и сорок разбойников", да и то с некоторыми купюрами.

Постепенно — видимо, от утомления — речь его обретала все более явственный кошачий акцент.

— Фар ове-е-ер…** — пел он, — зе мисти мнэ-э… а… мнэ-а-а-у!… тес колд… мья-а-у-а-у!… ту данжнс… ди-ип… мны-ыа-у-а-у!…

В конце концов он совершенно изнемог, сел на хвост и некоторое время сидел так, понурив голову. Через некоторое время послышалось глухое мурчание — кот свернулся калачиком и заснул. Покачав головой и вздохнув, Гизборн взвалил беспробудно спящего кота на плечо, подхватил псалтерион и неторопливо удалился по росистой траве.

**

Их разбудило громкое чириканье птиц. Никто из шервудцев даже не заметил, как и когда заснул. Они так и лежали там, где их накануне сморил сон. А сквозь ажурную зелень древесных крон пробивались лучи восходящего солнца.

**Author's Note:**

> * Savez-vous planter les choux  
> à la mode, à la mode,  
> Savez-vous planter les choux  
> à la mode de chez nous ?
> 
> **Far over the Misty Mountains cold.  
> To dungeons deep and caverns old…


End file.
